English Patchnotes 2.32.4 - Wednesday August 20 2014
Player Release Notes for 2.32.4 New Features and Content Patch 2.32.4 features two main areas of improvement: *A very large pass at combat was done, including class balance and additional features surrounding combat. These were done to help balance combat and make it increasingly fun and interesting. *Coupled with these changes is a huge improvement of social features and the addition of Rapid Crafting! General Improvements *Shift-clicking while the vault is open now swaps an item into or out of the vault, and shift-clicking while a vendor is open quickly sells an item. *Gear and tools up to and including level 10 no longer need to be repaired. Previously only gear and tools up to level 5 did not need repairs. *There is now an option to disable using travel runes from the vault. *Font Tweaks **In the NPC dialog box, player replies now use a more readable font. **The chat channel tabs now use a more readable font. **The Quest Tracker tooltips are now more like the Quest Journal text to make it more readable. *Added the Midsummer's Eve Outfits back to the store due to popular demand. *Rapid Crafting **Due to popular demand, it is now possible to rapidly craft items in bulk! **The crafting window now has a slider allowing you to specify how many items you want to craft. You can craft a single item normally, or "Rapid Craft" from five to fifty items at once. **It takes about three seconds to rapid-craft a bulk of items, the same amount of time as to craft a single item. **Rapid Crafting requires more vim than crafting items individually. Crafting five items costs an additional 40% (i.e. seven vim total), which scales up to an additional 200% at fifty (i.e. 150 vim total). This creates a tradeoff between crafting carefully and precisely, and simply blowing through crafting at a higher cost. **To avoid cases where players felt the need or desire to create fake alt toons to make low level refined materials, we have coupled rapid crafting with another large change. Now, all refined materials level 15 and below no longer require chaining. This means that if a player is chaining ingredients together for a high level refined item, the chain beginning would start at level 15-20, not at level 1. We hope this change devalues any reason for players to create fake toons, and also has the nice side effect of making the game a little bit easier for new and old players alike. *Weapons now have two additional paid gnogmentation sockets both for feats/spells and for abilities, bringing the total to seven. *Multiple active feats and spells can now be gnogmented onto necklaces, and necklaces now have two additional socketed spots. Rings are the same as before. *Up to ten effects will now be shown on enemies (instead of four as previously). *It is now possible to use the "Charge" feat while using WASD. Previously you could only start Charge while standing still. *The party health orb has been changed into a horizontal health bar, to make it easier to see how much health each party member has. *There were several max level items missing from the game. All of these were level 75 dropped gear (no crafted or elder gear was missing), we have added these into the game now. *Added a new type of Dram to Cooking: Liberty Drams **These items reduce the length of negative stun, slow and snare effects. **They are created with cooking using Decoctions, Silk, Milk, and Mushrooms. **Players can only have one dram active at a time. **This way if players are going against bosses or areas that have a lot of stuns, they have a way to help reduces the impact of those stuns. Chat Improvements *The friends window now has buttons to quickly mail or whisper to a friend. *Some group commands now work even on players in different zones. They are used as follows: **/friend add King Leo **/friend remove Banshee Queen **/invite Calypso **/ginvite Marat *The chat pane has been changed significantly to make it more useful and to follow MMO conventions: **The chat channel (e.g. zone, guild, etc.) and player name are shown in a single color and in bold, to make them stand out more and to make it more clear which channel each chat is from. **For example: GuildMarat: Bounty run in Traven! **The chat channel and player name can be clicked on. For example, clicking on Guild will switch to the Guild channel. Clicking on Marat will start a whisper to Marat, or right-clicking will open a menu with options to whisper, invite to party, invite to guild, send a friend request, or block. **The "All Chat" tab was renamed "Local Chat". **The chat background opacity toggle has been changed into an opacity slider. **Added an option to mail players using right-click menu **Four new chat channels were added: whisper, looking for group, village, and trade. ***The whisper channel will show all of your whisper conversations ***The Looking for Group channel (LFG) is a server wide chat channel where players can ask around and try to find people to run with. We hope this helps players form parties and friendships more easily. Server wide means any player in any zone can chat and respond in this channel. ***The Village channel is a channel that your entire village will see. Much like a guild channel, but with your village instead. This will be helpful to bring villages together and help them get to know one another. ***The trade channel is a server wide channel where players can ask around to find items to trade with. *To make more room for the new tabs, the "Toggle System Messages", "Toggle Continuous Chat", and "Chat Help" buttons were moved into a menu and the emote button was moved down. *Also, the chat channel colors for /say and /whisper were changed to be different than the /guild channel color. *We also made some small miscellaneous changes: **/whisper now takes a comma between the player name and the message, instead of quotation marks. This should make it easier to whisper to players with spaces in their names. **The chat pane can be resized freely by dragging the expansion button in the top right. **An option was added to allow making the chat font size larger. **The emote pane closes automatically if you click away from it. Combat Improvements *'Bounty Assists:' **In order to add more opportunity for cooperative play and enable large groups of many parties to join together to take down the biggest elder bosses, we've added to ability to assist in boss fights! **If any player helps take down a bounty (by attacking it or healing its target), he or she will now get kill credit. You no longer have to be in a party to get credit! **Getting credit means that a player will receive any bounty XP, rewards, or quest credit. However, normal XP, gold, and dropped loot won't be given to assisting players (the player or group who started the fight has priority for loot). **The assisting player must meet normal conditions, such as having a high enough level and being within range when the bounty is killed. **E.g. If a party is killing an elder boss, and a random extra player runs up and starts attacking as well, once the boss goes down: ***All members of the party will get bounty XP, and quest credit (if you are on a quest to kill that boss). ***The extra person will also get bounty XP, and quest credit. ***The party will have access to the Elder fragment, since they initiated the fight. ***The extra person will not be able to take the elder fragment. If the party chooses not to pick it up for a long time, normal rules will go into play and the extra person can pick up the item at that time. But the party will have priority. *'Combat UI Improvements:' **Hovering over a feat button will now show range indications on the ground, and feat numbers will turn green when the target is in range/arc. **The "Spirit Cost" and "Refresh Time" in feat tooltips on the feat bar are now accurate taking into account effects and stat modifiers. **When Absorb Shield or a similar effect is protecting you, a "shield" will appear around the health orb and show the total remaining shield protection left. **Smooth (but very quick) health orb number transition. **Effects that try to do damage, but are absorbed, will now correctly show an absorbed message to the player. This would have been things like magic missile for the wizard, that hit the target but didn't do any damage or show any result. *'Damage over time effects can now critically strike:' Each tick of damage during the duration of the effect has its own chance to critically hit. *'All epic Elder feats and spells' (level 60+) have had their durations lowered from 10 minutes to 4 minutes. Each feat or spell was then balanced to reflect this change. *'Liberty Drams.' This will be a way for players suffering with stuns (like against Barragers in Pyrron) to have an option to fight against those stuns. *'Monsters vs. Players:' We have changed the way enemies do damage to players. Please note: These changes ONLY affect how enemies damage players. It does NOT affect how players damage enemies. **'Goals:' ***We want players to be able to interact and react to the enemies in a timely fashion that is fun, and interesting. ***We want a system where players are seeing more hits, more often, but with manageable amounts of damage. ***We want health pools to feel more like a resource, something to interact with and control. ***We want a system where healers are desired more, and seen as a vital part of a good group, and where healing itself is a more fun play style. **'Changes:' We have made 4 major changes in different categories. Remember, this only affects enemies vs. players, and not players vs. enemies. ***Armor Soaks: Players will no longer be able to get so much armor that they don’t take any damage from monsters of equal level. ***Enemy Critical Strikes: The rules for enemy critical strikes have changed so it is a bit easier for players. ***Monster Attack Change: Monsters now have a higher chance to hit a player (they won’t miss as much). ***Player Health: All classes have received a significant boost to their health pools. **'The End Result:' In general, players will be taking smaller amounts of damage more often. Player health will be something that is constantly changing, moving up and down with damage and healing. There will be no more surprise panic moments (though they still could arise from time to time) and players will be able to react to situations with skill and strategy. Spell Fusing We have added spell fusing! Spell fusing is the ability for classes to work together, combining certain powers (fusing) to create more powerful effects. This first implementation of this system has only a few 'recipes' but more to come later! How it works: *Base Effects: Every class has 2 different base fusion effects. These effects have a chance to be applied while using their element or feat type. **The base effects will be listed in a spell or feats tooltip on the feat bar if it has a chance to apply the effect. **When a base fusion effect hits, players will hear a sound, and a visual effect will appear on the enemy. *Fusing: **After a base effect gets applied to a monster, hitting that same monster with another spell can result in a fusion. However the triggering spell has to follow certain fusion ‘recipes.’ *It is easy! Don’t worry! **It may sound a bit complicated, but don’t worry about that! All fusing is complete icing on the cake, an extra bonus on top of everything else! Players can choose to meticulously try for fusions, or they can just go crazy and will be sure to get a few on accident. *Example: We don’t want to give the fusion recipes away, that will be part of the fun for players exploring different combinations. However we will give one example. **If a Poison hunter shoots poison at an enemy, they have a chance to apply Volatile Poison (a base effect) to their target. Volatile poison lasts for 7 seconds and does a small amount of poison damage over time. **Along comes a fire wizard, and they see that Volatile poison is on the enemy, so they launch a fireball. The fire ball hits the enemy, boom! **The fire from fireball ignites the volatile poison! A Spell fusion has occurred! The target will then get the spell fusion effect, Conflagrate, which does a large amount of damage over time. Class Changes This patch also features a lot of class balance and changes. In general, the changes focused on a few areas: *Balance *Fun skills and play styles *Developing more options for each class to choose from so that each class has several different ways they can specialize. *No repeat talents (on talent trees and weapons / armor) *Fixing critical issues with each class You can find each classes changes in its own posting below. Note: Any class that was given new skills or proficiencies, will also have new booster gear and accessories, all of which are world drops. Freebies: *Because there were so many changes to combat and talents, we are giving every character a free talent potion and socket, if the account was logged in at least once in the last two months. Of course this won't cover all of the costs associated with trying out new builds, but we hope it will help. Please note that after these changes hit live, no talent reset or gear reset is required. All previous gear and talent sets will still work just as before. We are giving out these freebies to encourage players to possibly try out new builds and interact with the changes. Bug Fixes: We had a lot of bugs fixed, so many we couldn't fit them into this thread! Bug fixes for 2.32.4 can be found in a separate posting below. 'Class Changes' In general, the changes focused on a few areas: *Balance *Fun skills and play styles *Developing more options for each class to choose from so that each class has several different ways they can specialize. *No repeat talents (on talent trees and weapons / armor) *Fixing critical issues with each class We ask all players to note a few things: *If you are more casual player, don’t worry so much about the details. It may seem like a lot, but after playing a bit we are sure everyone will get the hang of it. *Please try out the changes before you make ultimate opinions. Some of these changes require some testing to get a feel for it. *Please try to look at your class and your class alone. Don’t base changes off of what you feel is good or bad for other classes. We have been diligently striving for balance, and possibly some things need to be tweaked, but please know that we are trying, and ‘class warfare’ doesn't help us achieve balance, it just gets people upset. *The changes as follows were after much iteration! We have been testing these changes for several weeks on the test server with our testers. We have made a lot of changes even from the first test build! None of these changes were made lightly or in passing. They all had a lot of thought, testing, and iteration put into them! So please be respectful with your comments. *We understand that this build ‘rocks the boat’ so to speak. We don’t like rocking anyone’s boat, but these changes had to be done. We are hoping that once the dust settles on these combat changes, then for a good long while we can stop changing existing systems, and instead add new ones, like more spell fusions, more village gameplay, etc. You can find each classes changes in its own posting. 'Wizard Summary and Changes' 'Wizard Summary' *'Overall:' In general we felt that the wizard was in a pretty good place. Their damage is standard, if not a little powerful at times. But this is always balanced with the wizard's overall 'squishiness.' We focused on stabilizing some of the wizard spells, equalizing range and making sure damage was in check. Most of the wizard spell changes were purely cosmetic, to make the spells feel better and more powerful. *'Purged Duplicates:' Like all classes, we purged all duplicate talent effects (talents that you could get from amulets or elder gear). In replacing these spells and passives, we wanted to keep away from adding more damage to the class. Instead we focused on more secondary ease of life spells, which is how we arrived at Arcane Dash and Invisibility. *'Spell Range:' The wizard had many of its spells adjusted to be a consistent casting range. Before, several spells were range 20, others 25, and a few 30. We have made all wizard spells have range 30 for consistency. **There are a few exceptions to this rule: Sleep has 35 range, and all AOE and melee attacks remained unchanged. Other Wizard Changes *'New Talent Passive – Frostfire' **Your magic missile has a percent chance to trigger Frostfire. Frostfire will do frostfire damage, that is the better of fire or ice damage, depending on wizard build and target resistances. *'New Talent Spell – Invisibility' **The wizard can bless them self or an ally with invisibility for 10 seconds. Help an ally through a tough area, or protect yourself. *'New Talent Spell - Arcane Dash' **The wizard moves incredibly rapidly for a very short period of time. *'Strike, now Ice Strike' **Strike was renamed Ice Strike and is now an ice spell. **Strike has been removed from the talent tree, but can now be obtained on wizard drop and vendor staffs **Ice Strike can no longer miss *'Elemental Resistance' **Taken from the talent tree, can still be obtained via an amulet or elder armor *'Sleep' **Taken from the talent tree, can still be obtained via an amulet **Slightly improved sleeps visual effect **Made the sleep less resistant by enemies *'Spirit Charm' **Improved the casting effect and sound **Added a visual effect that runs while the charm is applied *'Inner Renewal' **Improved the casting effect and sound **Added a visual effect that runs while the charm is applied *'Spirit Orb' **Spirit Orb had its spirit return effect lowered. The spell was giving too much spirit returned at high level, especially in conjunction with spirit reduction gear. *'Arcane Alacrity' **Fixed a bug that wouldn't let spells be cast that required more spirit than the player had (even though all costs should be zero during the effect) *'The following spells had purely cosmetic changes (visual, audio, or both)' **Flaming Meteor **Bitter Chill **Inferno **Ice Storm 'Priest Summary and Changes' 'Priest Summary' *'Duplicate Purge:' Like all classes, we purged all duplicate talent effects (talents that you could get from amulets or elder gear), and replaced them with new and improved talents. *'Spell Range: '''The priest had a few of its spells adjusted to be a consistent casting range. Before, several spells were range 20, others 25, and a few 30. We have made all priest spells have range 30 for consistency. **There are a few exceptions to this rule: Censure has 35 range, and all AOE (e.g. Mass Heal or Mass Absorb Shield) and melee attacks remained unchanged. *'Shadow Priests:' Shadow priests could deal some pretty good damage, but in general it took too long to get any amount of damage going, which was not at all suitable for solo play or quick group runs. By adding some AOE DoT spells, as well as another instant shadow spell, we hope to boost the shadow damages viability. Additionally, the allowance of damage over time effects to now critically strike will be huge for shadow priests. They can now take much better advantage of their talent points in shadow mastery. Finally, the change to Corrupting plague helps priests synergize their spells a bit better. *'Holy Priests:' Out of all classes and specializations, Holy Priests by far had the most changes. Holy priests were having a rough time soloing, staying alive, and even dealing damage (there were few options for holy priest damage). Additionally, in group situations the ‘need’ for a holy priest sometimes wasn’t very present. This left the holy priest sitting at home with no one to go on a run with, and that mixed with their lack of solo ability, left the priest in a sad condition. **'For protection': Holy priests will be able to accumulate larger amounts of defense more easily. This way, in solo situations, or group situations, a few hits won’t bother the priest nearly as much as before. ***Divine Wisdom and Zealotry were two proficiency talents that essentially achieved the same purpose. They provided defense and 'solo power’ to the priest. We want there to be more options for priests in their talent trees, so we have merged these two talents together. Zealotry has been boosted to account for the effects of Divine Wisdom, thus putting 1 point in Zealotry now, will be the same as putting 1 point in both Zealotry and Divine Wisdom pre-patch. ***The Holy Mastery talent now additionally boosts protection of all types. ***Priest base armor has been bumped to the next tier of defense to account for their melee attacks. You will see this boost on all base armor, which will be very similar to Swift Warrior armor. **'Because of the balance between allowing all classes to solo content AND go in a group, creating a pressing need for holy priests becomes a tricky situation. The facts are these:' ***We want holy priests to be required for Elder Boss fights ***We want solo players (of any class) to be able to look after themselves for normal zone and bounty runs ***We want holy priests to be useful, desired, and sought after for any group situation, not just Elder Boss fights. **'So here is our solution: We are giving Holy Priests more usefulness beyond just healing and protection. We are doing this by attaching a variety of extra blessings to their already existing spells. This way: ***Holy Priests are always useful, even if the party isn’t taking a lot of damage ***Being a holy priest is more fun ***Other players are more inclined to bring Holy Priests on their runs **'''Furthermore, we wanted these blessings to follow a few rules: ***Simple simple simple. We don’t want to make healing complicated. We wanted to make these changes, but also keep the Holy Priests arsenal of spells simple, and not clutter up the way healers play. ***We wanted the blessings to be flavorful and fit in the theme of a Holy and righteous priest. ***We wanted the blessings to be easy to use. No extra complications, just bonuses that everybody loves, but nobody has to fully understand in order to gain benefit. **'So here are the changes:' ***'Divine Wisdom:' We have changed Divine Wisdom, the talent now reads as follows: Whenever a priest casts a beneficial spell, they have a chance to divinely inspire. Divine Inspiration will increase your target’s damage and healing by a large amount for 15 seconds. If this effect triggers while helping an ally, both the ally and the priest will be inspired. ***'Heal:' We added an additional effect on the priest spell “Heal”. The new tooltip will read as follows: Heals for a large amount of health. Additionally, has a small chance to produce the Holy Ardor blessing on your target. Holy Ardor causes all attacks, feats, and spells to be guaranteed critical strikes for 6 seconds. ***'Mass Absorb Shield:' We added an additional effect to the priests spell “Mass Absorb Shield.” The new tooltip will read as follows: Blesses with a protective shield that absorbs damage and lasts for 20 seconds. If the shield holds for its entire duration, then the shield will transform into the Divine Recompense blessing, which grants spirit over a short duration. ***'Bless:' We boosted the armor bonus granted by Bless by a significant amount. **It is important to note that the changes to Divine Wisdom, Heal, Bless, and Mass Absorb shield do not require any special strategy to use. All of these bonuses are entirely “icing on the cake,” meaning Holy Priests can continue to play exactly how they were before, it is just that every once in a while extra bonuses will be granted as well. Other Priest Changes *'New Talent spell - Divine Hammer' **Summons a divine hammer to smite your enemies, dealing holy damage and stunning your target *'New Talent spell – Contagion' **Summons a miasma that applies a damage over time effect to all enemies in a radius. *'New Talent spell - Darkfrost' **Summons a corrupt mixture of shadow and ice magic’s. Deals a burst amount of shadow damage and slows your targets movement speed. *'Holy Mastery' **Renamed to Holy Mastery from Healing Mastery. **It has the same effect as before but also boosts holy damage as well *'Corrupting Plague' **Added an additional effect: Corrupting plague now also lowers the targets resistances to shadow damage. The damage was balanced to take this into account. **Improved the visual and audio effects. *'Holy Bolt' **Increased damage, Lowered cooldown *'Cure' **Removed from the talent tree, can still be obtained from priest amulets **Cure now also heals your target for a small amount *'Smite' **Smite has been removed from the talent tree, can now be obtained on priest drop and vendor maces **Smite is now a holy spell. **Smite can no longer miss. *'Condemn' **Has been removed from the talent tree, but can still be obtained on priest amulets **Has a new improved visual effect and sound *'Shadow Bolt' **Improved the visual effects **Shadow bolt is now a faster cast time and the missile now travels faster *'Censure' **Has a new unique visual effect **Increased the chance of succeeding (enemies won’t resist it as much) *'Vampiric Pact' **Fixed a bug that would cause the spell to fizzle if a player was invisible to enemies **Reduced the cooldown. *'Shadow Orbs' **Improved the visual and audio effects **Increased the cooldown a bit for balance. 'Warrior Summary and Changes' 'Warrior Summary' *'Missing:' Warriors, like hunters, can no longer miss on their feats. *'Defense and Damage:' The biggest change to the warrior was a larger separation between damage dealing warriors and defender warriors. Warriors were able to very easily create builds that allowed them to do high competitive damage, without sacrificing any sort of defense. We want warriors to be able to create stoic 'tank' builds, but also be able to create competitive damaging builds, depending on the players play style. With the new changes, a defender warrior will be just as good (if not slightly better) at defending, and a swift warrior will be just as good at dealing damage. *'Fun Skills:' In keeping with making feats and talents very ‘fun’ we morphed a few talent proficiencies, Brutal Strike and Warrior Strength. 'Other Warrior Changes' *'New Warhorn Talent – Surging Howl' **The warrior screams an invigorating battle cry that restores spirit. The more enemies around the warrior, the more spirit restored. *'Brutal Instinct and Warrior Strength' **These proficiencies were very similar. Since we want more fun things for the warriors, we merged these two talents together. **Consequently, Brutal Instinct was changed. Your regular melee attacks have a chance to hit the enemy with a Brutal Strike. Brutal Strike does a large amount of physical damage, and has a 100% chance to critically strike. **Note: When we say large, we mean large. Often times this will one shot a normal mob of similar level. We think this is a very fun ability, and don’t worry, we have made sure to balance it! *'Warrior Armor' **The base amount of protection on warrior armor was reduced, but with defender gear it will actually be a bit higher than before. *'Warrior Swords' **Base damage on all warrior swords was reduced, but with swift gear it will be the same as before. *'Two Handed Sword' **Clarified the tooltip to be clear that having the two handed proficiency on a sword makes that sword a 2 hander, meaning it cannot be used with a shield. *'Pummel' **Boosted the aggro generation on Pummel *'Challenge' **Challenge now casts significantly faster, but has a small cooldown in exchange **New visual and sound effects **The word bubble that said, "Challenge" was removed **Challenge now does a better job getting the attention of the enemy **The range was boosted so the feat can be used more effectively to pull mobs towards the tank. *'Defiant Stand' **The health benefit was boosted to keep in scale with other changes to health pools **The visual effect was made to look and feel more like the other 'thunder' effects of the defender warrior. *'Whirlwind' **Whirlwind is a now a pure AOE attack. It hits all enemies in its area of effect **Adjusted the audio and visual effect **Whirlwind was made to be more of a ‘power’ feat rather than a common feat. Its damage and area was boosted, it can apply bleeds to its target, but to compensate its cooldown was increased. *'War cry’s' **A warrior has several war cry spells: Huzzah, Rally, Thunderous Call, Demoralize. **Improved the audio and visual effect of most of the war cry’s, and made them all more similar to each other (in cooldown and duration). **We balanced some of the effects, but in general, both Huzzah and Rally received a boost *'Phoenix Strike' **The life leech percent was boosted to help solo warriors stay alive and to compensate for increased health pools and armor changes. *'Sword Storm' **The tooltip on sword storm was clarified. Using this ability gives increased attack speed and damage for a small duration. This remains unchanged, it just was not very clear before. **Sword Storm can now be cast at any time, it does not require a target. **New visual and audio effect for the feat and effect duration. **Cooldown was increased slightly. *'Slash' **New visual and audio effect *'Charge' **New visual and audio effect 'Hunter Summary and Changes' 'Hunter Summary' *'Poison Mastery': In times past we have talked about granting the hunters a melee dagger form of damage. While this would have been neat, we decided that in the end it conflicted too much with how the hunter is currently setup. A dagger hunter would have many feats that would be useless at close range and vice versa. Even so, we wanted there to be another option for hunters, just as other classes get to pick from multiple skill lines. So with the build, the hunter class is finally filling out its talents with more Poison damage. We hope this gives hunters more options in how they build their characters, and lets hunters play in whatever way seems fit. *'Defenses:' The hunter was too weak, and didn't have options to get stronger. While this was okay for 'glass cannon' type builds, other play styles that were more up in the enemies face were lacking because of how fast the hunter could die. We added a few things to help the hunter survive in tough situations, as well as giving them a spell similar to sleep and censure (Quelling of the Sloth). *'Missing:' Like the warrior, the hunter's ability to miss on feats could be an absolute drag at times. While the random aspect of the mechanic caused hunters to think on their feat (pun!), in general we felt that it was too much of a negative disappointment when a long cooldown feat missed. This also would create situations where the hunter would live or die depending on if their feat hit or not. We want hunters to live or die on their own merit, and not on a random chance. That being said, all hunter feats, spells, and shots can no longer miss. Please note: auto attacks CAN still miss, this change only affected feats. *'Balanced Damage:' Overall, the hunter damage was already pretty high. This was a good thing, since hunters sometimes are either killed or be killed type class. But with the addition of no missing, the added defenses, and new talents, several hunter spells were rebalanced to make sure that the class wasn’t severely overpower or underpowered. *'Bread and Butter:' A lot of the hunter’s cooldowns were too long, and they did not have very many options for 'bread and butter' type feats, or feats that are constantly being cast. We made an effort to give the hunter more options to constantly keep their feat bar active. Other Hunter Changes *'New Talent Passive: Poison Mastery' **Boosts poison damage and critical strikes *'New Talent Passive: One with the Wild' **Gives a percent chance to put a protective shield on the hunter after successfully casting a Beast spell. A hunter's beast spells are Ferocity of the Wolverine, Quelling of the Sloth, Tempest of the Roc, Speed of the Stag, Strength of the Bear, Gift of the Dryad, and Venom of the Serpent. **Additionally increases health regeneration passively *'New Talent Passive: Baleful Quiver' **Every time the hunter fires an auto attack, they have a percent chance to infect the enemy with poisons. The damage and chance scale with talent rank. *'New Spell: Quelling of the Sloth' **Hunters have access to a new spell that they can find on rare amulets. Quelling of the Sloth is identical to Sleep and Censure and shares a slot with those spells (the effects do not stack with one another). Quelling of the Sloth puts the target in a tranquilized state for 30 seconds, but any damage to the enemy will interrupt the effect. *'Gift of the Dryad, was Life Renewal' **Life Renewal was renamed Gift of the Dryad to be more in theme with the hunters forest and beast spells. *'Crippling Shot' **The Crippling shot effect had its effect boosted *'Sneak' **Sneak now casts much faster **The tooltip was cleaned up to be more descriptive, and include that it cannot be cast while in combat. *'Slowing Shot' **A new visual effect was added to the arrow **A new visual effect was added to the slowing effect *'Assassin's Shot' **The base damage bonus was lowered, but the sneak bonus was increased **The cooldown was reduced **Summary: A shot fired from sneak should do roughly the same damage, except that it can no longer miss. During a longer fight, a player can use assassins shot much more frequently, but the base damage will be lower to compensate. **A new visual effect was added *'Poison Shot' **Damage was slightly adjusted *'Survival' **This spell was removed from the talent tree. It can still be obtained from Elder Armor or Hunter Amulets. **The protection value from Survival was split into 2 types, physical and elemental. *'Noxious Shot' **This shot was made into a bread and butter feat. Hunters can use it more often, but its damage, spirit, and cooldown were all lowered to remain balanced. *'Concussion Shot' **Improved sound and visual effects **Concussion shot now deals damage to all enemies in the area of attack instead of just your target **The cooldown was increased *'Splinter Shot' **Much improved visual effect 'Bugs Fixed - 2.32.4' *Fixed: Spelling error in a tutorial quest - TutorialQuest_PG_0_0 Left Click people with this symbol to recieve a new quest. Olivia has a quest for you now. (Receive, not recieve) *Fixed: Typo - In-game- typo error. The description for the travel stone thingy (blue rock with lightning bolt) says to click on the Local Map and then click the icon in the top right corner for the World Map. It should read "...click the icon in the top LEFT corner for the World Map..." *Fixed: There's a typo in some of the new item names ... lengendary = legendary. I think it's 12 or so items. *Fixed: I am currently on the quest "Treasure abound". The area where you are teleported to, has a misalignment in the building. The spot where you are teleported to (or a couple of steps back) is a bit lower than the rest. This lets you see under the building. *We fixed The Armory and The Staging Chambers to hopefully not have mobs get stuck as much (and go into Aegis). *Fixed: Most vaults and bags in the item shop at the wrong number of slots listed. *Fixed: Forevers Advent -119 -240 316, LVL 18 woodgatherspot is under water *Fixed: "Worth a Thousand Words" is listed as a level 8 quest *Fixed: Parts charters no longer ask for Tamed Scales. *Fixed: Some players report they can't play at all, and receive the message is "Unable to connect to server". *Fixed a rare crash caused by footstep sounds. *Players should be able to get Small Blue Fungi for Hunummund again. *Fixed a bug where, after standing by walking instead of typing /stand, it would require /sit to be entered twice before it would work. *Fixed an issue that could cause clicking on the chat pane, even when the chat pane becomes dark and "solid", to sometimes 'leak' through and click on something in the world instead. *Fixed bugs allowing players to invite themselves to party, to guild, and send friend requests to themselves. *Show an error message when trying to block a non-existent character. Previously it would say "Character blocked", even if the character didn't exist. *There was a bug where if another player killed Mabina for a friend then it would break the Cold shoulder quest. This is fixed. *Mining nodes in the Barbing Rock no longer drop Pyrrite ore. Some players noted that in the Stone Gardens, level 56 Gleaming Glittershade Chip does not drop. This is intentional. Glittershade only drops in Traven, Pyrrite only drops in Pyrron. We did however add a level 56 Mining node to the Barbing Rock. *Grifo no longer talks about Greenhaven being blocked off. *Added level 75 gathering nodes in village *Fixed an issue with Navarro that allowed players to get Orisu's talisman too early, and thereby breaking the quest *Removed several Bounty Master Achievements that slipped in during the last build. These were never supposed to be in game (boss zones). *Fixed an issue with the Gaming Commissioner quest that didn't let you turn in a payout after completing tasks in reverse order. *Made all of the drops for Blasio's daily quest not use item triggers. They now drop at any time, regardless of quest state. Hopefully this fixes any bugs with this quest. *Fix certain cases of feat/spell zodiacs from creating 'ghost' colors over houses, statues, etc. *Fixed a bug that could block players from continuing with the Malvolio quest chain. *Fixed a bug caused when every feat is removed from the feat bar. Some feats would remain behind but would do nothing when pressed. *Fixed: the Gnogmentation Achievements were not showing the socket rewards (they only showed the gold reward). *Fixed a bug in which a player could craft really fast by rapidly pressing the craft button repeatedly. *It is now possible to drag an animal item directly from the inventory into an open kennel or pen slot. Previously you had to double-click the animal item first. *Fixed: Using Charge with less than 40 spirit (i.e. less than twice its spirit cost) would use 20 spirit and then immediately cancel the Charge. *Fixed: Aegis problems in Staging Chambers caused because Npcs aren’t avoiding obstacles. *Fixed an issue causing the weapon switch buttons to have a small hit box, making them difficult to press. *Fixed bug preventing Seasoned Cedar from being drawn from the village Cedar tree after being stocked. *Fixed a bug allowing bound-to-account items to be auctioned. *Fixed: +2, +3, etc. feat/spell/ability adders on items would sometimes be applied in the wrong order, resulting in a less-than-optimal final rank. *For example, if you have Spirit Charm rank 14, a 17/+3 Golden Ring of the Pyrron Wizard, and a 18/+1 Fabled Occult Belt, instead of applying the ring first to get 17 and then the belt to get 18, it would apply the belt first to get 15, then apply the ring which would get clamped at 17. *Typo Fix: Arcra - It is said they she was so attuned to the elements *Typo Fix: Dareen - grown all sorts of plants *Typo Fix: Clarified Robyn's dialog about preists *Typo Fix: Ziln - last drop of energy *Fixed a bug with some Salves that had 0% accuracy increase. *Some players report a message saying they hit the level cap, even though they are not at level cap. These players had a flag set to show that message from when they hit the level cap before we raised it (before the first Pyrrus was pushed). Now that Elder Levels have been enabled, that code got activated and started showing the message in accord with the flag. I cleared the flag for all players on all servers, so it should work correctly from now on. Category:Patch notes